


Punctuation

by shnixangel



Series: Whose your favourite?! [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A carry on from Who's Your Favourite?!  Just normal day to day punctuation woes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctuation

Nick laughed as he faded the microphone down after Nesta had done the entertainment headlines. He knew about the story because Louis had told him the night before about Harry and his 'stupid anal-ness punctuation brain'.

As the song ended, Nesta started to talk about the story that had been floating around for a couple of days. At one of their recent shows, Harry had seen a sign in the audience with a spelling mistake, 'your' instead of 'you're' and he'd got it up on the stage, corrected it and signed it.

'I hate bad punctuation,' Nick agreed as Nesta finished the story. 'Like, bad grammar is annoying, but I get really annoyed by bad punctuation.' He said into the microphone as Nesta nodded, agreeing with him. 

As Nesta continued with the entertainment news, Nick saw his phone light up next to his computer and whilst glancing over at Fiona, he grabbed it. A smile crossed his face as he saw it was a message from Louis and Fiona rolled her eyes as she realised Nick's concentration was gone.

'So u h8 bad speling? No wonder u & haz get on so wel.'

Nick couldn't help the laugh that came out of his mouth. He cringed, mouthed a 'sorry' to Vic and Fiona and started a reply.

'Did you literally try and misspell every word on that message?!' He typed out, before sending it and slinging his phone over to Fiona's desk so that he wouldn't get caught in a message battle with Louis when he was meant to be live on air.

After the show had ended, Nick had a couple of meetings to run to. He'd seen various messages in from Louis, but he knew that he'd get embroiled in a message war if he went back to Louis, so had to ignore the messages until he'd got home.

As Pig hurtled around the lounge, Nick dropped down onto the sofa, finally opening Louis' messages. There were six in total.

'Dunno y u'd fink 'at'  
'Srsly, were r u?'  
'Dont ignore mE!'  
'I luv that this wiLl be noying u s much!'  
'Spoilsprt!'  
'Nick. Where the fuck are you?'

Nick laughed at them all, before opening Safari to find out where they'd played last night and then into his world clock to find out what time it was where Louis was.

It was coming up for 10am so Nick took a chance and dialled Louis' number on FaceTime.

'Urgh, do you know what time it is?' Louis groaned when the phone was answered a few rings later.  
'Morning love!' Nick sang brightly. 'Listening in earlier, were you?'  
'Couldn't sleep and knew your inane babble would send me to sleep.' Louis teased with a smirk as he put a lamp on.  
'So, what did your messages mean? Couldn't read a word of them!' Nick grinned.  
Louis rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, Haz calls me out all the time, now you too?! How did I not know this before?!' He asked, sitting up in bed.  
'Well, maybe I've not let on before.'

Louis peered at the small screen. 'You were being nice? To me? To what do I owe that pleasure?!'

Nick laughed. 'Well, you're quite good at giving pleasure, I guess...!'

'Well, maybe we could come to some arrangement whereby I punctuate properly and you reward me!' Louis suggested with a wink.

Nick grinned again. 'Sounds good to me!'


End file.
